


A Ridiculous Dance, Is It?

by Non_tan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, nico saves the day, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_tan/pseuds/Non_tan
Summary: Nozomi is sulking, and eventhough Nico is taking such delight in it, she is annoyed that Nozomi makes an unannounced visit to her house, storms into her room, shakes her awake on her bed, and starts whining about not seeing Eli enough for the past few days. And when she did, Eli has seemed to be a bit off than her usual self.Which okay, such reaction from Nozomi makes sense if they’re talking about Eli, but still. Nico would rather not find herself gets dragged in situations like the one she’s currently at.
Relationships: Ayase Eli & Toujou Nozomi, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy?

Tojo Nozomi is a walking gay disaster. Even a blind person would see she is totally gone over Eli like a lovestruck fool that she is. She thinks she is being discreet, but she is really not. She just thinks she is.

  
  


And Nico scoffs at the absurdity of such notion. Especially if a taste of said notion currently unfolds right in front of her. Nozomi is sulking, and eventhough Nico is taking such delight in it, she is annoyed that Nozomi makes an unannounced visit to her house, storms into her room, shakes her awake on her bed, and starts whining about not seeing Eli enough for the past few days. And when she did, Eli has seemed to be a bit off than her usual self.

  
  


Which okay, such reaction from Nozomi makes sense if they’re talking about Eli, but still. Nico would rather not find herself gets dragged in situations like the one she’s currently at.

  
  


Nico sits on her bed with her back against the headboard and her legs still covered by her comforter while Nozomi sits at the edge of the bed, airing out her feelings about the situation.

  
  


“If something is bothering her, she should have told me,” Nozomi grumbles, disappointment leaking out from her voice. “We’re bestfriends. That’s what bestfriends do.”

  
  


Nico has the urge to roll her eyes, which she does (she couldn’t be bothered to suppress it).

  
  


“Bestfriend my ass,” she snorts.

  
  


Nobody believes they’re only just that anymore, except apparently, for the two idiots involved. And it’s giving Nico a massive headache. Even more so when Nozomi ends up misconstruing the snide remark she just made.

  
  


“You’re my bestfriend too, Nicocchi,” Nozomi hastily says, as if she’s afraid she has somehow inflicted damage to Nico’s somewhat fragile ego. Nico isn’t sure if it should make her happy or offended.

  
  


She decides to ignore it.

  
  


“But that’s beside the point,” Nozomi continues, looking at Nico with a frown. “Has she told you anything?”

  
  


Nico meets her stare with a deadpan expression.

  
  


“Do you really think I’d know anything more than you?”

  
  


A pregnant pause ensues, and then -

  
  


“Point taken,” Nozomi says, a smug look crossing her face.

  
  


It  is a reaction Nico deem s  unwarranted  that an eyebrow shoots up high on her forehead.

  
  


“I don’t think it’s something you should be smug about. I could care less if you know what color is Eli’s favorite underwear.”

  
  


A blush rose on Nozomi’s cheeks, and she has the decency to look embarrassed about it. Realizing it is an affirmation of something she’s better off not knowing, Nico stares at the ceiling and groans, “Don’t say anything.”

  
  


“I’m not going to!”

  
  


“Anyway,” Nico says dismissively, turning her eyes back to Nozomi. ”If you miss Eli that much, aren’t you supposed to go to her? And not pester me this early on a Saturday,” she mumbles the last part under her breath, but Nozomi still heard her.

  
  


“Early is not 10 am, Nicocchi, ” Nozomi regards her with a disapproving stare. Then, a dejected look takes over her face. “And I already texted her if we can meet, but she said she already has a plan today.”

  
  


“What plan?”

  
  


“I haven’t asked her.”

  
  


Nico let out a tsk before she grabs her phone lying beside her and speed dials Eli’s number. “This is why you’re never getting the girl.” Nico mutters in exasperation, her voice drowned out by the ringing of the phone.

  
  


Thankfully, Nozomi is unable to comprehend what she just said. However, that doesn’t stop her from staring at Nico with suspicion flickering through her eyes. Her mouth opens, but before she could say anything, Eli’s voice filters through the phone.

  
  


“Hey, Nico.” Eli greets as soon as the line connects. The call is set on speaker mode that Nico almost laughs at the expression that crosses Nozomi’s face upon hearing Eli’s voice.

  
  


She is positively panicking  and  her eyes  are  widening in horror.

  
  


Nico beams. “Hi, Eli. Nozomi is here with me right now and she says she misses you.”

  
  


“Nicocchi!” Nozomi glares at her in betrayal, face flushed in embarrassment. Without another word, she stands up and leaves the room in a flurry. Nico lets her – she’ll be back once she calms down.

  
  


“Is Nozomi there with you, Nico?”

  
  


It is a tentative question from Eli. She must have heard Nozomi’s earlier outburst over the phone.

  
  


“Yes, she’s here but not with me at the moment. She said you have plans today, which is why you can’t meet with her.”

  
  


“Yes. I’m… helping out Alisa with her project,” Eli says almost reluctantly.

  
  


That smells bullshit, and Nico hardly resists calling her out on it. Not that she can when Eli asks, “Is she okay?”

  
  


_She will be_ _once_ _you stop making excuses not to see her._ The thought almost makes it out of Nico’s lips but she manages to hold it down (with considerable effort on her part). She’s not sure what happened, but something must have and it’s making Eli act like a child who got caught with her hand inside a candy jar. It peaks her interest, epecially when Nozomi herself seems clueless, but then she decides not to dip her fingers into it and just let the two idiots sort it out on their own.

  
  


“Nah, she’s fine,” Nico says instead. Then, she asks, “When do you finish?”

  
  


There is still hesitation in Eli’s voice when she answers, “I can’t tell. We’re still halfway through.”

  
  


At the background, Nico could hear another voice which sounds just like Alisa’s, but it is muffled that Nico doesn’t understand a word that is said. Not that she needs it. She’s pretty sure Alisa just told her sister in no definite terms that her help isn’t really necessary.

  
  


“No chance getting your ass over here, then?”

  
  


“Language, Nico!” Eli sounds scandalized on the other end of the phone. Then she sighs. “I – I’m afraid no.”

  
  


Nico feels another headache forming on her temple. Finally, she snaps.

  
  


“Actually, that was a rhetorical question. If you don’t get your ass over here soon, I swear I’m dragging Nozomi on a date with a classmate who’s always asking for her number.”

  
  


“What? You can’t be serious!”

  
  


“Try me.”

  
  


That elicits the intended effect. Eli makes a disgruntled sound, clearly appalled, but then she sighs in resignation. “Fine, I’m going over there right now. “

  
  


“Be sure that you do.” Nico grins in lofty satisfaction before ending the call. It seems Eli hasn’t properly digested the implication of their verbal exchange and Nico couldn’t help but snicker at the image of Eli shrieking in terror once realization dawns on her. Of course Eli is too dignified to do that, but one is free to imagine. And knowing Eli, she won’t waste a second calling Nico back to set things straight.

  
  


Not that things are straight to begin with. And speaking of the devil -

  
  


Nico’s phone rings with Eli’s name flashing on the screen. She doesn’t answer, and even sets the volume to mute. As the proverbial nail to the coffin, she hides her phone under her pillow. It seems like an asshole thing to do, which it really is, but Eli wouldn’t dare stand her up anyway.

  
  


She supposes she can tell Nozomi half the truth. That Eli is helping out her cute little sister with her project (which was the truth), but keep mum on the fact that Eli is coming to get her (which Nico hopes her Russian friend does so she can go back to her well deserved sleep). It should be fun, seeing how Nozomi’s jaw going to drop on the floor once Eli makes her appearance. Nico deserves that at least, for all the trouble she has to go through because of this ongoing ridiculous dance between Nozomi and Eli.

  
  


Which is really dumb, if Nico says so herself.

  
  


Then she tilts her head and looks over the door, and realizes it is open, and there stands Nozomi with her eyebrows pinched and her arms crossed over her chest. She levels Nico with a reproachful glare, and Nico’s grin immediately drops and she winces. Judging by the expression on Nozomi’s face, it seems she’s been here for quite a while, and possibly heard most of has been said.

  
  


She’s busted, goddamit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I don't even know what I'm writing. But I'm just glad I got to finish it. T_T

It is stupid, really. And borderline ludicrous. How a person can completely get a different interpretation out of something that is supposed to be cut and dry. But then again, Nozomi’s faculties are anything but to be desired as far as Eli is concerned.

Apparently, Nozomi thinks that Eli likes whoever is the person that Nico is referring to in her call earlier, and Nozomi’s incessant questions are giving Nico a massive headache. 

Oh Gods.

“What’s his name?” Nozomi demands, her scowl deepening. She maintains her position at the door, effectively blocking Nico’s only escape route. Not that Nico thinks about it at all – she would rather stay in her bed, thank you.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Nico pinches her nose in exasperation. Not waiting for an answer, she throws a question of her own. “Do you really want to know?”

Nozomi huffs. “I wouldn’t be asking if I don’t.”

The brave front she is putting on seems almost convincing, save for the slight trembling of her lower lip. A tell-tale sign she is actually more affected than she is letting on. 

Oh, just fucking great. 

With a disgruntled grunt, Nico jumps out of her bed and stomps over to Nozomi. She grabs Nozomi’s wrist and drags her toward the vanity mirror inside her room. And it is all so sudden that Nozomi just let herself be pulled, and as soon as she finds herself in front of the mirror, she stares at her reflection in confusion. There are questions in her eyes, but before she can voice them, Nico declares, ” There, you have your answer.”

Nozomi blinks, and then she groans. “This isn’t funny, Nico.” That is her reflection, all right.

“Eavesdropping on my call is not funny, “ Nico shoots back before she trudges back to her bed and climbs onto it. “And why are you blushing anyway”. 

“You’re putting ideas in my head!”

“It’s not my fault both of you are fucking dense.” Nico grumbles as she covers her whole body with the comforter. Maybe if she pretends that she is going to sleep, Nozomi will leave her alone.

Of course, she is just fucking kidding herself.

Nozomi pads toward Nico and perches herself on the edge of the bed and looks at the lump that is Nico. “How am I supposed to face Eli now?”, she whines.

“Duh. Work it out yourselves, “ came the muffled response.

Another groan escapes from Nozomi’s lips. A few seconds passes in silence before she asks, hesitation in her voice. “Does Eli really like like me?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Nicocchi!”

“Look, ” Nico says in exasperation as her head pokes out of the comforter. “Almost everyone thinks that you and Eli are an item already. Even a dumb girl like Honoka, bless her, can see that you are head over heels over each other. But this is something between you two so just - just talk to her, okay?”

“Okay?”

For once, Nozomi is more than astounded by Nico’s outburst that it is the only response that she manages to voice out. Heck, she even missed out on refuting the insinuation about her and Eli having feelings for each other. 

“Good. Can I go back to sleep now?” 

\--o--

“Hey! I thought you’re going back to sleep?”

Nico snorts at the accusation behind Nozomi’s words, although it sounds more like a whine to her ears. She did say that she is going back to sleep, but once she flopped back to her bed and closed her eyes, she decides she would rather be awake when Eli comes by. And so here she is, padding toward the kitchen, with a scowling Nozomi hot on her trail.

“What can I say, I’m fickle.“ Nico shrugs in indifference as she heads straight to the fridge and takes out a carton of fresh milk. Ignoring the scalding glare that Nozomi bores on her back, she takes a large gulp of the milk, before she turns around. And there leaning against the doorframe leading to the kitchen is Nozomi, looking pinched and apprehensive.

“You’re not planning anything stupid again, are you?”

Nico moves toward the kitchen table and puts the carton down. Feigning an offended look, she gasps, “When did I ever had a stupid idea? Never!”

“You just did moments ago.”

Nico smirks. “Stupid as you think it is, at the least, it got Eli to come here.”

Nozomi scrunches her eyebrows, but there’s no mistaking at the blush that blooms on her cheeks. Eventually, she grumbles, “If this all blows up on my face, you’re taking responsibility for this.”

“Why, are you finally going to confess to your bestfriend?” 

Nozomi sputters, the redness from her cheeks spreading to her neck and to the tip of her ears. Her mouth opens for what seems to be a retaliation when the doorbell rings, giving them both a pause. The sound only means one thing - the person they are waiting for has finally arrived. The thought both excites and frightens her at the same time, with her heart thudding heavily against her ribs that she thinks it may crack. 

Nico though, feels differently from Nozomi. “I’ve always told Eli to use the spare key to get inside the house like you always do. No need to ring the doorbell,” she grouses. However, when she walks past by Nozomi to get to the front door, she grins, “Let’s go get your girl.”

“Behave yourself, Nicocchi,” chides Nozomi in response as she follows behind Nico.

The warning only served to widen Nico’s grin. “Don’t I always, “ she drawls, and then taking Nozomi by surprise, she suddenly sprints toward the front door.

“Nicocchi! “ Nozomi yells and run after Nico, but Nico is fast on her feet and she manages to get first to the door and yanks it open. Eli stands on the other side, looking startled and confused as she stares at Nico, and then at Nozomi behind Nico. And before she can say anything, Nico beats her to it.

“Eli!” Nico beams, her smile so wide that it threatens to split her face. Realizing that Nico is up to something troublesome again, Nozomi slides beside Nico and discreetly kicks her on her nearest ankle to warn her.

It gets ignored.

“I missed you. “Nico continues, her expression turning thoughtful. “Come to think of it, I rarely see these past few days. Are you perhaps avoiding me?”

An all too consuming silence descends upon them. It’s too quiet that if ever a pin drops on the floor, Nico would be able to hear the moment it touches the ground. And much to her delight, Eli bit the bait, flaring up with indignation and embarrassment.

“I have not, “ she denies hotly, although her eyes are anywhere but Nico’s. Or Nozomi’s. Petulantly, she adds. “I’ve just been busy these past few days. And there are some things I’m trying to figure out, okay?”

Nico snickers, “What, you’re trying to figure out if Nozomi likes you as well?”

“Nico!”

“Nicocchi!”

Eli and Nozomi simultaneously cries in disbelief and mortification, and Nico cannot determine who between the two is going to combust sooner. Mentally patting herself on a job well done, she gently pushes Nozomi toward Eli and declares with finality, “Now, I’m leaving the two of you to sort things between yourselves, which I have kept telling the both of you since forever. And don’t you dare show your faces to me if you haven’t yet.”

With that, she closes and locks the door on them and struts back to her room with a roll of her eyes, eventhough nobody can see her do it. She hopes that the two really do get their shit together – the way they tiptoe around each other with their feelings are getting frustrating and downright ridiculous. As such, nobody would fault her that she did give them a little push – okay, maybe it’s more like a shove, but as long as it’s a shove to the right direction, it’s all that matters.

She’ll tease them about it later, but for now, she’ll climb back to her bed and enjoy a few more hours of sleep. 

Cause God knows she damn well deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to finish the second part as soon as possible. :) :) :)


End file.
